thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 29 (E2)
"Red Card" is the ninth episode of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 29th episode overall. It premiered on October 22, 2017. Synopsis "The small group of survivors led by Jane run into some trouble in Statesboro." Plot "Dammit! Run this way!" A small group of three men sprint through the infested streets of Statesboro, Georgia. Two of them are young adults, carrying an older man with a wounded leg. As they become surrounded by oncoming zombies, they back up to a building, trying to get inside. However, the walkers get too close for comfort, though just before they can be devoured, several gunshots sound as a majority of the walkers fall to the ground dead. The three look over in surprise to see four people; Zach, Stefan, Jane, and Hannah. "Perfect. Three in a row." Zach lowers a rifle. "You guys okay? Or is this the part where you backstab us and we haul ass?" "Jesus, y-you saved us..." One of the men, a blond, mutters. "Shit, there's more coming!" Stefan hurries to the door of the building and breaks the lock with his gun. "Everyone inside, before we all die! Block the door!" They all run inside the building. Stefan slams the door shut before more walkers can overrun them, and Zach and Jane push a few crates in front of the door. "Oh man... thank you so--" The black haired man is cut off when a gun is held to his head. "--much..." "Shut up." Hannah mutters, glaring. "We saved you, but now you have to tell us who you are and where you come from." "Y-Yes, of course..." The blond one holds up his hands. "I-I'm Ben. Benjamin Hill." "I'm Travis Pilgrim." The black haired man says. "A-And this is Daniel Smith. He was our boss..." "I still AM your boss. Fucking help me here, my leg is killing me...!" The older man punches the ground. "Shit, was he bitten?" Jane hastily asks. "No, we barely escaped some raiders." Ben shakes his head. "They shot him but we got away." "Wait, guys. Quiet." Stefan shushes everyone, and they hear growls. "Fuck, there are--" "Walkers inside!" Daniel crawls back as a walker stumbles towards him. Ben picks up a bat and smashes the walker's skull in as Travis pulls Daniel away, pushing him into a small room in the back and closing the nearby gate. "Hold on, just wait it out Daniel." He says. "Th-That's Mr. Smith! Jesus, you two should've been fired..." "Hey man, shut the fuck up, okay?" Zach slams his gun against the bars and begins shooting at some of the oncoming walkers, there being much more in the dark store than they had thought. "Turn off work mode forever. That's not relevant anymore. They saved your ass, and now we're saving it. You can be a little bit grateful." "I don't need to be grateful! I just want to stay alive--" Daniel stops as he sees something in his peripheral vision. He looks behind him and watches several walkers coming at him on the other side of the gate. "Fuck! Someone get me out of here!" Hannah rushes to the gate and tries to open it. "Shit, it's locked!" "Shoot the walkers!" Daniel shouts. Ben and Travis do nothing but watch. "You... you fuckers! You wanted this to happen!" Daniel screams as the walkers grab him. "I'll see you two in hell!" He screams in anger and agony as he is hastily devoured. Ben and Travis exchanged glances before continuing to fight the walkers. Once all the walkers in the store are killed, it becomes apparent that more have piled up outside. "Goddammit, this is fucked..." Stefan mutters. "We're stuck in here with no way out, and if we try and leave, we'll be devoured. What do we do?" Jane rummages through some bags before chuckling. "Well shit. I think I just found our red card out of here." She holds up a grenade. Deaths *Daniel Smith Trivia *First appearance of Benjamin Hill. *First appearance of Travis Pilgrim. *First (and last) appearance of Daniel Smith. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes